


From Eden

by Berzelius



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Wally West, Christmas Fluff, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Wally West, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, Time Skips, Wally West Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzelius/pseuds/Berzelius
Summary: Wally West wore a mask to cover his deeper psychological emotions-he wore it during his Mother's death, during his Father's alcoholism, and for his team-that he was he was ignorant, care-free, and greatly immature. But after a surprise visit from an infuriating visitor and an unexplainable chain of events that proceed it, he's left with whether to follow his own heart, or accept a frightful destiny.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, John Constantine/Desmond, Kent Connor/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Klarion/Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, so please be easy on me! Also, can anyone think of a good ship name for our favorite duo? :D!

_**This is my confession. As dark as I am, I will always find enough light to adore you to pieces, with all of my pieces. – Johnny Nguyen** _

It was a faint, soft breeze that awoke Wally- a constant, harrowing _chill_ down his spine, a twisted _grip_ on his forehead, and a depressant _pain_ upon his flesh, that _desecrated_ over his entire body. The overall deep, profound black and blue bruises that was seemingly _married_ to his body was nothing new, but he was solemnly aware deep down they would just disappear because of his _speed healing factor._ It was a constant reminder of the horrible conscious thought that occurred to him if his team found out what went down under his Dad’s roof, what would they do- _no,_ what would they think of _him_? Focusing his mind on more important things, _anything but that,_ he focused on the cold, temperate, freezing wind that flowed harrowingly through his open window, leaving large blotches of unpigmented snow on his wind sill; signs of an early December morning. There was an unrelentless pain that cascaded over his body if he tried to put into action any sort of movement, but he forcefully moved his joints across the bed, sliding both his legs over his trampled Flash bed sheets.

Heedfully craning his neck to the left, spanning where he was partly in a sitting position, he blinked the gunk out of his eyes, _meaningfully_ watching the jet black alarm clock blink every two seconds in the form of 6:29(he turned it off after it rang annoyingly loud, out of fear he would wake his father). Breathing with deep sincerity to himself, he whispered as low as he could muster, carefully wiping the slight sweat from his forehead without grace. “What do you want from me?” The voice was still carried in his head, spreading like an awful _disease_ , and it was in that very moment, that his somehow crappy prayer had been answered. “That’s a good question, Wallace,” A high, shrill voice answered, “Why is it always you?” In only a mere second Wally whipped his head around in panic, jerking himself off his seated position and crumpling down to his knees behind his bed.

To be precise, he was almost sure for a mere second he almost got _whip lash_. _‘Why does that voice sound familiar?‘_ He thought curiously, peering over his bed and suddenly wishing he hadn’t. Over his soft grayed, furry round chair, was seated a darkened lanky figure, dressed in a thin black suit with a soft black tie, accompanied with a black sun hat resting neatly over the back of their head. The blackened figure, hidden away in the darkened left corner of his room _cackled_ wildly, applauding their hands together emphatically. _‘Not only is there a super villain in my room, he’s laughing at me!‘_ Thought Wally vexingly, grinding his teeth painfully over his dry tongue.

For how _angry_ and _humiliated_ he was, he was surprised he didn’t just grind his teeth into nubs right there on the spot. “Why are you here, Klarion?” Asked Wally, crossing his arms firmly closely mirroring an unruly child who just got his candy taken away. If Wally had to act like a stiff neck parent to get Klarion out of his room, then so be it. Wally furrowed his brows perplexedly, so confused that a sharp _pain_ had begun on the lower part of his forehead. Looking at him amusedly, Klarion spread his hands together in mockery, frowning obscenely like a child.

“Oh _boo-who,_ my life is a mess, and my girlfriend hates me, blah blah blah!” Mocked Klarion, rolling his eyes over his head like a rebellious teenager-which, as it appeared to Wally, apparently _he was_. “Wait, but me and Artemis aren’t a thing-I mean, maybe we could be, or would be, but-ah!” Uttered Wally humiliatingly, fiddling his fingers together over his soft, clammy palms. “Whatever,” Remarked Klarion, turbulently rolling his right hand in a swirly motion Wally found quite annoying. “Get over here, you _fragger,_ ” Hissed Klarion vigorously, watching him silently with pitch black eyes, calamitous with maliciousness. “Yes, and I wish Medusa would stop objectifying people, but we don’t always get what we want,” Muttered Wally sarcastically, arching his right eyebrow in irritation.

“Here, let me help you, since your apparently a _vampire_ avoiding sunlight,” Barked Wally hostilely, slowly curling his toes onto the cold floor, soundlessly pulling the black knob of the table on the ride side of his bed. Firmly holding a green minted bottle of lotion written in silver cursive, he chucked it at super speed at Klarion’s face, smacking him forefront _(Klarion yelped very loudly)_ that then proceeded with a very large _“THUMP”_ against the orange walls. If that didn’t supposedly kill him, Wally hadn’t the slightest idea of what would. “WHAT THE HELL, YOU _HIPPOCRIP!”_ Shouted Klarion threateningly, waving the green lotion bottle around angrily. Biting his lip bewilderedly, Klarion blinked bemusedly, staring in confusion at the silver cursive on the green lotion bottle.

“What is…Citrus Mint?” Wally scoffed apathetically, feeling suddenly overcome with dread and coldness, the sweat being the only thing keeping him warm, something he found embarrassingly disgusting. Carefully breathing out of his nostrils in cold breath, he urged himself to move accordingly to the point, instead of attempting to throw horned melon lotion at him too. “How long have you been watching me? How do you know about Artemis? My identity-AGHHHH!” Wally uttered a short cry of alarm, yelping loudly as he felt a quick rush to his face when his body _surged_ to the floor, smacking his nose into the silver glassy metal holding up the chair. It caused a great deal of pain, and even though he knew(and was severely relieved) he didn’t have some sort of _nasal fracture._ The pain was piercing and felt discomforting, lingering onto the point of being a phantom.

A small roll of velvet blood slid down his nose like a natural stream of water, sliding down to his water _deprived_ lips, unabatingly dripping onto his lower lip of his open mouth. “Listen here, and listen closely, Wallace. I’m here to save you, so it would really do me a consolation if you stopped acting so _bitchy_ ,” Hissed Klarion, sibilantly rasping in anger. “I’m not _bitchy!_ ” Squeaked Wally pathetically, hoisting his two hands on the floor and attempting to not get flipped up by Klarion again. The hallow feeling of dread didn’t leave him though, like the caving in of a deep well that he knew was going to be caved in at the beginning, and he let it drown himself in the well so deep he wouldn’t ever make it out.

It was only luck Wally managed to move out of the way in time as Klarion propelled himself with his lower body off the soft gray chair, where his peculiar looking pitch black loafers made a large _“THUD”_ on the ligneous chocolate brown wooden floors. Without any sort of advance in warning, Klarion strutted quietly to the door, gradually moving open the slightly reflective silver doorknob, darkened closely to the little amount of light Wally had in his room. Klarion slipped out accordingly, leaving the door open halfway as he walked _‘klick klacking’_ on the wooden floors. Wally then proceeded out of the door too, mutely shutting it softly behind him with a noiseless closing. Almost to the point of whisper shouting, Wally tapped Klarion on his shoulder with his index finger, closely standing a small distance between them.

“Dude, if my _Dad_ sees you, he’s going to think you’re a freaking _hunky vampire grandma!_ ,” Whisper shouted Wally perturbingly. He heard Klarion quietly curse in front of him, whishing backwards and smacking away Wally’s finger with a quick hand slap. “At least my face doesn’t look like a tart cherry,” Replied Klarion menacingly, filled with and gushing out of cold blooded spitefulness. Wally immediately scoffed apathetically, leering at Klarion with exasperation. “Alright, Mr. High and Mighty, but you should know that nobody wears those types of hats at _25 Degree Fahrenheit!”_

Klarion sighed annoyingly, his soft, high voice being carried throughout the point of upstairs. “You….wouldn’t happen to have an _order complex_ , would you, Wallace?” Asked Klarion gravely, pulling his arm upwards and gripping the top rink of his black hat, with his long, pale, slender fingers. His pitted, black colored eyes studied him cautiously, as if he were an atomic bomb ready to blow. “ Well maybe I believe in Natural law and contrast it to Divine law, but what’s that have to do with anything?” Asked Wally curiously, breathing carefully slow as possible. It was a very brief time of fear, wreathing and gnawing at the pit of his stomach like a starved animal of something- _at least anything_ to hold on to, and he more than realized he felt both _fear,_ and _starved hunger_.

It was a time where he stood pitted on whether to call his teammates as swiftly as his joints could move, or whether to wonder if the treacherous threat was standing right in front of him-or was it something acutely distressing, meaning something much, much worse? As after the sheer thought of a debatable moment he had, the boy in front of him leisurely closed his eyes, his long, black eyelashes sliding beautifully over. “You stupid mortal, I’m going to be raiding your ‘fridge,’ and we leave first thing after that, is that understandable for your meager little head, Wallace?” Replied Klarion cheerfully, an unspecified happy-go attitude Wally found quite disturbing. Wally’s breath hitched in his throat, lumping in irritation. “I’m not going anywhere with a _pilgrim_ who tried to _kill_ my friends not long ago,” Muttered Wally stormily, ignoring the outlandish reaction from Klarion.

Klarion’s eyes opened phenomenally, and Wally swore he saw a vein pop out of his neck. “That was just a phase, you can’t hold that against me!” Screeched Klarion emphatically, his cheeks inflaming in a vividly rosy color Wally found quite enjoyable. Wally scoffed enthusiastically, a smile upturning at the corners of his lips where his top lip dipped in the middle. “Dude, I mean, seriously, who dresses for villainy while looking like their ready to board the Mayflower?’ Wally suddenly howled with obscene laugher, hiccupping to the point it had started to pull and tug at his stomach in an unrelentless manner.

“Did you bring a bag of cauliflower with you too?” Said Wally, hiccupping with immense laugher and bursting joy on his chest he almost forgot his Father was sleeping. _His Father was sleeping._ Wally’s eyes suddenly dimmed immensely, the large glassy green eyes darkly reflecting against Klarion’s pale shrieking face. The moment Klarion had suddenly registered Wally wasn’t smiling anymore, he watched him carefully with thin eyes, before jerking himself downstairs in a rush. Wally groaned with laces of irritation and drops of annoyance, building pressure upon his forehead and exulting a shield of blankness upon his face. What could’ve he possibly expecting from Klarion-the childish, malicious, _witch boy?_

It was only a small matter of seconds his Father would wake up from his drunken stupor and possibly _murder_ Wally _(not that he hadn’t tried)_ before calling the police to frame Klarion for _first-degree_ murder _(not that he had a problem with that.)_ Then, in about half hour after his Father _sobers_ up, he’ll give a half-assed apology and a breakdown, and it wasn’t as if Wally needed that on his plate right now. ‘Maybe that’s why Klarion came’ Thought Wally strangely, quenching himself from getting his hopes up that Klarion _cared._ Heedfully and carefully, Wally’s eyes doubled over and peered down the chocolate colored stairs, gray and bleak with not a soul in the world. Pattering down the stiff stairs while sliding his right hand down the chilly slanted pole, each step he slid his yellow socks upon creaked slightly, revealing Klarion on the very last eighth step proceeding with his long legs crossed and resting upon the floor.

And to be quite earnest to himself, even if all floors weren’t like _Danny the Street_ , he felt guilty for the wooden floors Klarion was resting his feet upon. Angling closer to the raven haired boy with curled horns upon his head, he found something almost as much horrific as finding the devil in his favorite chair at 6:30 in the morning. Residing now between Klarion’s gangly legs rested a medium sized amber colored cat, with enormous, beady blood red eyes. Sharp, circular slits rested evenly in the velvet eyes, patterned with black stripes on it’s body and a look of scorn that was unforgettable. The cat was mewling accordingly to each hand rub Klarion gave it, almost as if _it_ were congratulating him.

Wally promptly shook his head in denial, refusing to accept the idea that cats can actually talk. “Kiddie Flash, this is Teekl, I’m sure your very familiar with her,” Affirmed Klarion, barely even glancing from the center of his attention; a freaking cat. “Oh?” Whispered Wally threateningly, “You mean your accomplice in crime that attempted to murder me and my friends-oh and it’s Kid Flash, by the way,” Hissed Wally, spreading his hands to the side in irreverence. Looking at him slightly, the features of Klarion’s face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree, almost practically beaming at him. “I knew only you’d think so highly of her!” Exclaimed Klarion excitingly, his cat mewling in agreement.

The smile was so _pure_ and _generous,_ if it wasn’t Wally who bared witness to some of Klarion’s past _transgressions,_ they would’ve said Klarion looked like the most sweetest person in the world. Wally groaningly rubbed his fingertips over his temples, feeling the soft tips of his fingers roll over his cold forehead. He slowly breathed in and out of his nose, soft breaths lingering his freezing lips and traveling outside of his open mouth. “Klarion, stop running me in circles, why are you here?” Asked Wally as sweet as he could muster, relaxing his tone and his body. Klarion’s eyes rolled over his head in annoyance, throwing his head without any uttermost point of respect. “For you, duh, Wallace!” Exclaimed Klarion, his tone sounding as if it were completely obvious.

Wally attempted to keep his breathing under control as much as possible, to keep himself from having a _panic attack._ “Yes, but how, and why?” Asked Wally quietly, biting his lip upsettingly. Wally wasn’t sure whether Klarion noticed or not, but his pale features and his black eyes suddenly grew softer, as if he were deciding on how to bring him bad news. “Yes, Wallace, I’ll tell you the boring story of how I came here to save you from an impossible doom, or-“Klarion slammed his thin white fingers over the sides of Wally’s elbows, making him shiver in coldness-“We could have breakfast first!” “I’m not hungry,” Muttered Wally inaudibly, but Klarion only increased his grip and stared at him like he knew something about Wally that he didn’t.

Blinking out of his depressive nature, he suddenly heared pattering down the hallway on the wall halfway from the stairs. The only thing standing between them and the hallway was the kitchen, covered with gin bottles and budlight. Resting under the bottles was an attractive marble table, patterned with beautiful streaks of white and a dark shaded gray, reflective against the shining pendant hanging lights from the ceiling. From the sideways looking kitchen hung five white cabinets on the wall, completed with small cabinets rested upon the floor, with a large silver sink above one of them. Wally shrieked, his huge green eyes widening bigger than marbles, glancing towards Klarion and down towards the hallway.

“You need to hide, like, right now!” Whimpered Wally, scanning the room momentously, scrutinizing the room for a place to hide a no-goody-two shoes vampire grandma. Every single train of thought Wally had jumped like a ping pong ball hitting a wall endlessly, just waiting to hit the floor with an idea. _‘ It’s not like I can hide Klarion behind the couch, he’ll obviously notice him-he’d definitely notice if magic boy was in the fridge too because he would be looking for more beer-and it’s not-‘_ He didn’t have time to register anything as he felt a hand slide across his shoulder and grip him tightly, punching him out of fantasy and leaving him in front of an impatient witch boy. A creepy smile crept upon Klarion’s face, regarding him with utmost scariness. “You, have class in _ten_ minutes, right?” Asked Klarion eagerly, muttering under his breath shortly.

Wally blinked surprisingly and looked at Klarion confusedly. “Um….yes?” Whispered Wally quietly, watching Klarion with suspicion. The raven haired boy crossed his arms in to each other, rubbing the black fabric of his sleeves together. “You owe me your _soul_ for saving your _life_ ,” Said Klarion enthusiastically, preparing Wally for the most horrible sensation he felt since getting speed in a chemistry experiment. He slammed his fist in Wally’s gut forcefully, slamming him into the ground in compulsion. “SEE YOU AT SCHOOL, WALLACE!” Yelled Klarion proudly, before _dropkicking_ him in a bright whirling, scarlet pigmented, portal entrance.


	2. Chilling Adventures of Klarion The Witch Boy and Wally West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!;) Chapter 2 is here, and we have a new character...thank you for tuning in so far! I don't think I'm a very good writer, but I'm so happy whenever I find out someone read my fic. It would be really nice to know what everyone thinks.

_**We loved with a love that was more than love.-Edgar Allan Poe** _

It was the bittersweet flavor of blood savored under Wally’s parched tongue that aroused his senses to his _ever-lasting surroundings_ , alleviating himself to wake up to the life around him. The tall, slender, ginger haired boy maintained a slumped position upon a towering charcoal stick; the one among many trees that littered the grounds of the earth-reaching into the depths of _hell itself_. It was upon that moment that cold, stinging wind, stirred him from his unconscious state, escorting him to the sensual taste of faint traces of copper and saline. His mind felt numb and desensitized, yet he shivered under the weight of the wind, that flowed angrily at the ghastly trees around him, that were either afraid, or standing tall against it.   
  
Wally pried his weary eyes soporifically open regardless, his wide green eyes staring into unhospitable coldness of obscene darkness, that was fractured through by harboring his high school building fifty feet away from him, illuminated vigorously by lofty black lamps that were nestled on darkened, crinkly, greenish grass. His school walls were made of milky white, ivory bricks full of scratchy grime, with twelve windows fitted with nostalgic blue glasses, and hazelnut pigmented doors made of timber and glass. “That little bi-I mean, frazzling dad gummit!” Cursed Wally loudly, ramming his foot into open, chilly air, only to register his feet weren’t cold at all; he was wearing black and white checked vans. He could sparely make out the figures of what he was wearing, since the only few lights he had were far away-a couple of begrimed black lamps and embellished lights from the front windows of the school.  
  
“And these aren’t mine either,” Muttered Wally sarcastically, promptly bringing the tips of his fingers to touch his clothes. Swaddled around his body was a _plaid, red flannel, hoodie_ -fitted with soft, white curls resting upon the inside of the jacket that rested warmly across his shivering back. He was momentarily dragged out of his thoughts when he heard a foul _meow_ behind the charcoal tree he was resting upon, eerily whispering through the darkness behind him. The sleek amber and black pigmented cat he had been so unfortunately reintroduced to earlier glared at him malevolently with great black slits, before unsheathing itself through the grass and comfortably hovering under Wally’s arm for warmth.   
  
He hadn’t thought of what he was going to do next, but he acted without thinking, pulling every ounce of fiber into his being and started vibrating himself at super speed, crackling and burning with heat and mellowness. And to be severely _candid_ -out of all the outrageous and infinite bad decisions Wally has ever made, attempting to harvest a loggerhead cat in his flash-themed, student backpack was one of the worse things he ever did. “Can you try _meowing_ a lot less?” Rasped Wally urgently, craning his head around the slightly lit school grounds, before slipping his left hand around the handle of a door on the back of the building and slid himself inside. He was cautiously aware that homeroom period was already over, so he attempted to blend in inconspicuously as possible with the array of students flooding down the hallway to seize books from their cobalt blue lockers.  
  
He slithered into the beguiled crowd methodically as possible, fluttering his eyes to the ground to avoid the blinkering LED lights instituted on the ceiling, blaringly observing him from above. As he begun to make it towards his locker to set in his locker combination, a high pitched feminine voice spoke bluntly in his ear reverberatingly, bouncing emphatically on his ear drum. “Wally, I didn’t see you in homeroom 1st period- _where_ were you?” Asked the high pitched voice, forthcoming from a tall girl with large bungie black ringlets and beautiful saccharine chocolate skin. She smelled vividly like peaches and lavender, that was alluringly pleasant and sweetly tainted _mellifluously_ from her body.  
  
Her lovely, soft brown eyes freckled with brilliant gold and pastel silver stared at him apprehensively, as she pursed her pink glossed lips together hypercritically. "Alright Ayesha, I have something, but your going to promise not to tell anyone,” Murmured Wally discreetly, glancing from right to left of the hallway. “Um, your not like a drug addict, are you?” Asked Ayesha gravely, knitting her eyebrows in bewilderment. “No!’ Exclaimed Wally clamorously, slipping his backpack straps off with his pale fingers and opening the large pocket zipper at the top of the pack.

Vaguely pushing her head through the pocket, the soft amber cat crinkled her red eyes nefariously, her black slits harrowingly glaring at the two appalled faces above her. “Wally- _Holy shit_ -you brought a _cat_ to school?” Whispered Ayesha excitedly, as a convenient smile began tugging at the sides of her mouth. “Actually, it’s from some guy I know, but I don’t like him very much, so I’m just waiting for him to come take her back,” Grumbled Wally solemnly, rubbing the cavernous bags under his eyes with his fingertips while _continuing_. “This dude just _invaded_ my personal life, _threw_ his cat at me, and just left! I-I don’t know what to do.”

The girl’s face recuperated euphorically and delightfully at him, her pinkish lips trailing once again into an eccentric smile. “Maybe he likes you, man, or something like that.” Wally felt a harsh laugh tremble through his chest and reach his throat, resonating with a painful aching on his heart. _'If only it were easy enough just to say that-why would someone of all the people in the universe come to save me, have be Klarion?'_ Thought Wally uneasily.

He didn’t feel his life was worth more than his Dad's _12 oz beer bottle,_ no matter what anyone could tell him otherwise. He felt his soul was like a dark forest, crippled with the vines of solitary, spiraling towards the unbidden gates of hell, without a soul in the world to drag him out if he fell in. Every time he walked in school with a crowd of people-or his teammates, he would look just around him, wondering if one person-just one-would see through his act. He was treading and plunging himself into a ditch he couldn’t get out of, and for a sliver of a moment, he was indebted to _someone_ who came at all.

“Well, I’ll see you in class, Wally!” Beamed Ayesha cheerily _(setting aflame the ginger haired boy's face with her endless optimism),_ as her black curls swishing over her back gracefully as she swept her feet towards class. Wally swigged in his locker combination promptly, clobbered Teekl in his locker _(she almost scratched his face with glee as he did that)_ , pulled out his science book, and his black lab notebook, before following the same steps Ayesha went along on with the other grudging students. The community of the classroom was butchered with students on _Prussian_ blue seats, with _white_ moon walls, and a table with a chemistry set in front of the chalkboard, covered with neatly written terms on it. It was a moment of _archetypical bliss_ , until a strange and unusual man strolled into the room, with a white name tag on his jacket.

The man was rather _tall_ , with sleek _hazel_ eyes overshadowed and _withered_ with _rapturous_ amusement, his lips twisting _horrifically_ into a smile as his eyes landed on Wally’s scandalized green eyes. He wore a black and white _priest collar_ upon his pastel neck, a white long _overcoat_ that reached his feet, an oversized _black shirt_ , and heavily ripped, _black jeans_. He appeared only slightly older than Wally, because his face was seemingly unsubjecting to any aged lines, accompanied by _tussled, satiny, coal black hair._ What Wally found even more unsettling than his aberrant attributes was a _sterling silver cross_ swathed with peculiar _runic designs_ resting upon his neck, nestled next to the white name tag that read a name even stranger than his face.

“Settle down- _you little bitches_ -my name is _Hosea Black_ , and I’m your new substitute teacher. I like crossword puzzles, nice walks on the beaches, and the occasional dried up mint from your Grandma’s cup bowl-any questions?” The class vibrated resoundingly with snickering, students coughing under their breaths with laughter. Wally slid into his seat uncomfortably with the other students, failing miserably to keep a straight face in the moment of stifling laughter.

“Now, for those who are unaware, Miss Leads-excuse me, do you have a problem with me…is it _pretzel boy_?” Asked Hosea sarcastically, his voice laced and riddled with acerbic scorn. A medium sized, lanky boy with bright cinnamon hair stared nervously at the substitute teacher apprehensively, hiding his _porn filled phone_ under the desk tensely. “I’m not one of those curvy little things!” Shouted the boy angrily, his sea-green eyes inflamed with exasperated anger. The macabre man rolled his eyes curtly over his head, his palisade teeth falling unsettlingly into a graceful grin.

“Really then, why are you so prickly like one? Got to be frank with you kiddo, you have to accept _criticism_ and control your _hormonal_ tendencies, that turns into unresolved anger- _you_ , you know what I’m saying?” The boy turned a prickly light shade of pink, shuffling his phone into his jet blue student backpack at the side of his desk. “Since I have nothing to lose but my _adult dignity_ to you savages, come up when I call your name for the assignment investigation project!” The satiny haired man clamped his pale fingers around a beige clipboard, wistfully reading off the list with petty amusement while waving his insipid hands joyfully at the traumatized students.

He began reading off the names with simple merry cheer, quickly glancing at the teenagers from every direction, until his eyes finally settled when he came to Wally’s name. “Ayesha Dione and Wally West…and _Lucky Charms,_ a word?” Asked Hosea quietly, his fair eyes retracting into slits for only a mere second. Wally smiled pleasantly before sliding his legs out of his seat, treading alertfully towards the him as sweat beaded at the bottom of his neck in the air ventilated room. Hosea’s sleek hazel eyes darkened abundantly, devilish vines slithering it’s way through his darkened pupils and into his mahogany eyes.

“I…unfortunately admit, I may have come off as a bit c-creepy, but I-I’m not. I’m here to help you, and yes, I know who you are.” The ginger boy’s vast eyes widened phenomenally, his soft lips falling agape in the strange scenario. “Y-you, know who I am-and wait, to be candid, I thought you were sort of _Doctor Doofenshmirtz_ ,” Muttered Wally embarrassingly, cursing himself silently for being overtly paranoid and overcritical of the strange man- _but then, who could ethically blame him?_

The satiny haired man raised his sharp left eyebrow sardonically, his thin lips pursing abruptly. “Did the lab coat give it away-or was it my bone shaped cone head?” Wally bumbled his lips with laughter, biting his lip harshly until a sliver of velvet blood slipped from his lip into his mouth, dancing ill-favored upon his tongue revoltingly. “Dude, who the hell are you?” Whispered Wally quietly.

The man grinned ardently, the corners of his mouth sliding amusedly into a pleasant smile. “I would tell you what I am, but I think it would _freak_ you out, so I’ll save the goods for later,” Said Hosea casually, wrapping his fingers tightly against the _sterling silver cross._ “Simple explanation; _Doctor Fate_ wants to form a partnership with you, _Johnny boy_ and _Zatanna_ are after you, and Klarion-well, I don’t know what the hell he wants, probably to get married or something, the little fat rat. And then there’s some…ah, unpleasant people who are also after you.” 

“I’m sorry-BUT WHAT THE HELL!” Whisper shouted Wally, mind spinning faster than his thoughts could weave themselves, as his mouth fell agape in the sheer horror of it all. The satiny haired man leaned against the chalkboard abruptly, continuing his comment with reverence. “ I was tangling with these…unpleasant people, but they aren’t actually people…they’re more like _demons_ ,” Murmured Hosea quietly, attempting to be fragile as possible with talking about the grotesque news to the boy. “W-what…what else?” Mumbled Wally softly, his voice barely even carrying to the man’s ears. 

“They’re called The _Seventh Sanctum_ , and I’ve been hunting them for years, protecting the world from an ancient evil; those creatures suck the soul out of innocent humans, converting them to mindless beasts, into what’s known as _Wyverns_ ,” Spoke Hosea murmuringly, continuing with a gentle, soft, forbearing tone. “So let’s keep this simple, yeah? I’ve tangled with those bloodied suckers for years, so you and fabulist witch boy need my help…I’ll be tagging along with you both, _Lucky Charms_.” Wally discretely willed and bequeathed his thoughts to focus themselves in order, his mind drained with excessive information, _until_ he felt a _paper_ smack him in the back of the head. 

His mouth fell agape promptly as he swished himself around, to the appalled image of Klarion sticking his tongue out, addressed at Hosea through an airy open window. “Don’t leave without me,” Whispered Hosea shortly, sticking his hand into a green bin and pulling out a hall pass card. “Dude, your my best chance at getting out of this than Klarion…but that doesn’t mean I trust you,” Said Wally overcritically, flipping the hall pass between his fingers while ignoring the appalled looks from a few of his classmates who sat near the front of the class. The time spanning from when he left the class and going outside slipped his mind, that blurred together everything he passed on his way outside, towards a tall boy wistfully glancing at the dark purplish sky above.

Nestled next to him on an abhorrent tree, a darkened figure locked eyes with him through the darkness, comfortably resting his head back on a withered tree. His expressive features appeared seemingly wrought from evil to others, however, in a sudden manner, it wasn’t what he looked like in the other boy’s eyes. His face was soft and pleasant; smoother than Adam’s ale in the solace of the dark, slack from the absence of light- it was as if he had drunk the moon itself, and the only pale, white traces of it was painted on him like a canvas. Midst of everything, the thick, murky black sky was broken through with shining white stars gleaming distantly and tangibly through the night, dark enough for almost every star in the sky to be visible far as the eye could see. 

The ginger haired boy’s mouth tipped with incredulity, refusing to bring himself to correlate any relationship with the impervious witch boy, that grew as a demoralized fear gnawing on him of betraying his friends. He was afraid if he repudiated any common sense that he had, to follow some feeling he couldn’t possibly understand, he’d be taking his own bouquet to his grave. It wasn’t fondness, it was just a misunderstanding he had just because his life had been saved from his intoxicated father-wasn’t it? His damaged body would be carried towards the crevasse of an abyss in a hearse, rolled into the grime of the streets of bitterness from the souls he disappointed, but perhaps he was just milking the situation dramatically to increase his horror and dread.

_Luridly_ drinking the gentle clarity of the dark depths around them, the raven haired boy cleared his throat softly through the darkness, that embraced them with open arms. The two boys cold breaths were carried through the abominable, bleak wind, silently embracing them and coating their shivering bodies with cold fever.“ I prefer the dark more than the light, it’s….peaceful,” Murmured Klarion smoothly, his face stricken with vulnerability. “It’s called _nyctophilia_ ; the attraction to darkness or night,” Answered Wally softly, ignoring the detrimental glance from the other boy.   


In the compensation of it all, Wally imagined what he was feeling was love for the other stranger, but he didn’t believe in fate. When you were in love, you did stupid things, and in that moment, he wasn’t afraid of Klarion killing him, but of getting him killed. In a slow dove of pain, he flew to another life-a life that was quite different from his, where at that moment he would be looking at his mother that was holding his hand through the rain, unbeknownst that it wouldn’t be her last day. The patters of flies and rain filled him with void, a devil slithering through discreetly to watch damnation swallow him whole, from the depths of _Abaddon_. 

The thought that proceeded was a brief physical pain thrown at the verge of Wally’s head from a small lemon colored box that was accompanied with the cover of an old aged, gray haired woman holding a white china cup in the palm of her hands. The small box tumbled in his pale, freezing hands that hugged him with warmth(and for reasons he couldn’t fathom)the logo on the box read _“Defection Tea."_ “I brought you some food to eat,” Said Klarion leisurely, flicking his fingers towards the box in an overdramatic manner. “You don’t eat these-and to be honest right now-I’d kill you myself, but I still have faith in making it to heaven,” Replied Wally exasperatingly , eyeing convoluted black cursive on a thick white card taped under the box. 

“ _Exorcist, Demonologist, and Master of the Dark Arts_? This card looks almost as _cheap_ as dumpster diving,” Muttered Wally overcritically, craning his neck carefully over and raising his left eyebrow at the other boy. Sighing deeply from the fervent stress, Wally rubbed his eyes repeatedly, eyeing the darkened, spoiled grass crushed under his legs. “The bastard who gave me those things is an amateur wrench who always tries to thwart me when I’m doing my business!” Screeched Klarion thunderously, pointing his pale, thin, index finger at the lemon colored box. “Here I am, stealing-I mean, _borrowing_ the Book of Shadows, and that little blond piglet strolls in looking like he’s from a _hippie club_ and stops me with his blundering hoodoo magic!” 

“Dude, are you freaking serious-how _early_ is it in morning?” Asked Wally curiously, his mind physically and emotionally tired from dealing with any kind of stress. “It’s the morning we _burn_ that _motherfucker_ to the ground,” Hissed Klarion melodramatically, indignantly curling his long fingers over each other, until his knuckles turned a bright shade of white. The raven haired boy’s black eyes deterred tragically in the midst of his own comment, moodily eyeing the other boy’s large, glassy green eyes. ‘I’m being followed by John Constantine and Zatanna, but I suspect that little _nonconformist_ told you, didn’t he? ” Scoffed Klarion under his breath, his soft words rasping at the edge of Wally’s head with familiarity. 

The taller boy continued ranting about the man slightly and inaudibly, suddenly detracting his rude comments with obeisance for Wally's sake, while he longingly staring into the heart of the abyss, wondering if it would stare back.” Wally closed his eyes solemnly, wondering how the blackened abyss was partly staring back at him too. “Okay, so….what do we do?” The soft image of Hosea Black took shape in his mind, and like a summoning, he _materialized_ in a bush behind him,(who seemingly abandoned his class),chillingly ogling at them through the darkened leaves. 

“I’m being a bit _creepy_ again, aren’t I?” Asked Hosea nervously, grasping his bony fingers over a gray-brown tree twig, overwrought and overstrung with sentiment. _“You think?”_ Both the boys responded, utterly surprised at their timed comment. In the midst of it, the raven haired boy pirouetted his pale index finger in a circle, muttering an incantation under his breath, _when_ a scarlet pigmented portal reappeared in forepart of them. “NO, _LIKE HELL_ I’M DOING THIS AGAIN!” Shouted Wally aggressively, endeavoring himself to escape as _he_ and _Klarion_ were hitched reluctantly into an embrace by Hosea.

“Boys, who’s ready for a _field trip_?" Whispered Hosea excitingly, his breath tickling both their ears, striving to intoxicate them with optimism.“ _Kill_ me now,” Rasped Klarion deliriously, _miserably_ attempting to wiggle out of Hosea’s unwavering grasp. “Take me to hell with you,” Mumbled Wally inaudibly, struggling to move out of the grip. “ _Hallelujah_ ,” Hissed Klarion agreeably, before they were thrust into his portal, where their visions clouded themselves with jarred snow from dry leaves and twigs on high from the firmament above, delivered from wherever they arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up; Hosea's name is pronounced HOSIAH, and I might even make a spinoff for him prior to this fic...... ;D!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a pain, but I'm so glad I finished. If this does good , I might continue after Christmas break :)!


End file.
